


Do I Wanna Know?

by DrWhovian



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhovian/pseuds/DrWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first person story with James Wesley.</p><p>Enjoy! x </p><p>P.S. - Please comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

You walked into the building; you had luggage in your hand, and you were happy to finally get out of the freezing weather.

Your flight was boarding soon. You go through the security entrance, setting your purse and luggages on the conveyor belt. The guard smiles and lets you go. You grab your things and sit in the lobby.

Next to you is a man in a suit and glasses. You've no idea who he is, but you politely introduce yourself to him.

You clear your throat. "I'm --," you tell him. The man smiles, and held out his hand.

"James Wesley," he replies politely.

"It's nice to meet you, James," you smile. It would be the right thing to engage in small talk with him.

"And where are you going off in this fine afternoon?" you joke. He grinned, turning to face you.

"Why, that would be a _secret_ , --" He grinned wider. You flinch back in surprise, wondering what might be secretive about where he was going. Oh, well. It was _his_ business.

You were opening your mouth to speak again when the P.A went off.

"That's my flight calling, actually." He got up and faced you. Funny. He only had a suitcase with him

"It was a pleasure meeting you, --" He nodded his head once, turned on his heel and left.

You gaze at your watch, staring at the time. Only 20 minutes before your flight came. But first, you had to use the restroom.

Your stomach growled; you barely had barely acknowledged the fact that your body had needs. But first, the bathroom.

You walked down the building and to your left. The bathroom was in the corner.

It was marked unisex. You hated sharing bathrooms with men, but it was the only kind of bathroom they had. You walk in, gazing at your reflection in the mirror. It seemed as if you were breaking out but you had no time to investigate further.

You were right about to walk into a stall when the door swung open. You were quite surprised as to who it was.

James? Didn't his flight board? The plane should have left 10 minutes ago. You frown as he walked in to bathroom and adjusted his glasses. He smiled as you froze; his next movement _also_ surprised you.

He locked the door to the bathroom. You were being quite naïve--why would he lock the bathroom door? Did he need to tell you something important? He walked a few steps toward you. You were still frozen in your tracks when he grabbed you by the arm. He pulled you close to him, pressing his lips against yours. You pull back in shock, frowning at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" You demand. He half smiled at you, dodging your question. He kisses you again, as you beat against his chest.

You pull back away from him again, angrily opening your mouth again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, James?" He didn't reply, pulling you by the waist towards the wall. He finally turns you around so that you're sandwiched between him and the wall. 

"I'm..." He finally whispered in your. "Going to have my way with you, --"

He pressed himself against you, so you could feel him all hard. Your palms were pressed to the wall as he began caressing your waist. You struggle to move, but is deemed fruitless. There was no way you could move.

James' hand moves down your thigh and up your skirt, inside your panties. You gasp softly as he began rubbing your clit. You were growing wetter by the second and you knew you wanted him quite badly.

You whimper quietly as his fingers worked your clit. You had no idea who this stranger was, but you knew you were enjoying whatever he was doing.

You were about to climax when he had stopped. You hear unzipping, your eyes widening.

"Bend over," he commanded; you obliged, following his orders.

"James," you uttered when he pushed his throbbing cock inside of you.

You suck in your breath, making an 'ah' sound. He began thrusting into you, going at an unreasonably slow rate. Your face turned bright red, as he began to pick up speed. Moaning involuntarily, your fingers grip the wall. You could feel his eyes boring into the back of your head.

He thrusted into you faster; you moan so loud, it should have roused the whole airport. You call out his name as you begin to climax; he goes after you, making a low grunting sound. You could feel his hips spasm violently as you felt his warmth fill up inside of you.

He finally pulled out of you. Out of breath, you straighten up and adjust yourself.

You turn and face him; he kissed you softly one last time.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, --," he says before he unlocked the door and walked out.


End file.
